Don't Look Down
by Gleek4Life216
Summary: Kurt returns to McKinley and balances his relationship with Blaine, as well as his friendships. Mention of Klaine, Bartie, Fuinn and several musical numbers. Karofsky makes an appearance as well.
1. The Hummel Hudson Home

Kurt was at his house, sitting in the kitchen. He was waiting for his father to come home from work. Kurt wanted to have a conversation with his parents ever since Pavarotti died but he hadn't found the time. As soon as New Directions won Regionals, Kurt focused all of his time on Blaine and not much of anything else. He still hadn't told anyone that he was dating Blaine. It wasn't that he wanted to keep it a secret, it was just that he hadn't found time. Normally, he would tell Mercedes right away, but she was so happy to be celebrating with New Directions that he just didn't feel like it was appropriate to say anything. He was interrupted by a door slam. He knew Burt would be home. Finn was upstairs, talking on the phone with Quinn and Carole was out getting groceries. He knew his decision would involve his entire family, but he wanted to talk to his dad first. Burt walked in and smiled at Kurt as he went over to the sink to watch his hands. Burt had been happy for Finn's win but upset over Kurt's loss. He didn't ever talk about glee club around Kurt for fear of upsetting him.

"Hey Dad. How was work?" Kurt asked.

Burt knew as soon as his son had spoken that something was up. He knew Kurt wouldn't say it right away, so I decided to play it safe.

"It was good. How was school?" Burt asked.

"It was okay." Kurt said.

Burt grabbed a piece of bread and bit off the corner of it, Kurt winced at his father's informality but shrugged it off, there were more important things to think about.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Dad." Kurt began.

Burt was now getting scared. What was happening?

"What's going on, Kurt?" He asked.

"I want to go back to McKinley High and to New Directions." Kurt said.

Burt was genuinely shocked. He thought Kurt was happy at Dalton. Why would he want to transfer?

"Do you not like Dalton?" Burt asked.

"No, it's not that. I just- when Pavarotti died, it just made me realize something. Pavarotti was a lot like me. He was in a cage, he was safe and no one bothered him, but he lost his voice, his life. Obviously, I'm not getting a stroke, I eat perfectly, but Dad- my individuality has died. I wear a uniform, I sing backup all the time. I feel like there's a part of me that's missing and the only way I can get it back is by going to New Directions."

"Does this have anything to do with wanting to go to Nationals?" Burt asked.

Kurt winced. He knew that suspicion would be cast on him. While Kurt wanted to go to Nationals, that wasn't his reason for wanting to transfer back to McKinley. The main reason was that he was tired of running. Getting bullied sucks but being surrounded by amazing friends, and having the chance to shine and dress himself in his own clothing again, that would be nice.

"I really just miss my friends, I hardly see them anymore. Seeing all of them win Regionals without me, it just broke my heart. I tried to put on a brave face but it hurt. I felt so separated, like I was losing all of my friends." Kurt said.

Kurt got emotional saying that, he even started to tear up a little. He hadn't planned on sharing that with anyone but it just seemed like the right time. Burt shot him a sympathetic smile and hugged him.

"I can understand that. Kurt, I don't want you going back if you're not safe. I can't feel right sending you back to McKinley knowing bullies like Karofsky can hurt you."

Kurt knew Karofsky would be brought up at some point in their conversation. In all honesty, Kurt hadn't thought about what Karofsky would do seeing him again. Besides Blaine, no one knew that Karofsky had kissed him. It seemed like old news now and after his kiss with Blaine, he had pretty much forgot about it. Kurt didn't know what he would do with Karofsky but then his memory flashed back to right before he left McKinley High. Some of the guys had offered to protect him. That might work out. Karofsky didn't like a crowd. He should be okay.

"The glee club can keep me safe. Finn, Puck, Sam, all the football guys, Karofsky won't come near me if he knows the team's got my back."

Burt looked into Kurt's eyes for a while and then smiled.

"Okay, you can go back," Kurt smiled and hugged his Dad. "But the minute anything bad happens, you tell me. I'm not gonna let what happened last time happen again."

"I promise." Kurt said.

"Okay. Now freshen up for dinner, we have a lot to talk about tonight."

Kurt left the room. Burt's thoughts were racing with worry but also happiness. He was happy that Kurt would be back with all of his old friends, he just hoped he made the right choice. Burt then heard Carole come in.

"Hi Burt." Carole said.

Burt raced over to help Carole with the groceries she was holding.

"What's up, hun?" Burt said with a kiss on Carole's cheek.

"Just the usual stuff. How about you?"

"Kurt just talked to me."

"Oh, about what?"

Carole was half-listening, half-preparing for dinner.

"Kurt is going to transfer back to McKinley."

Carole turned around quickly and looked at Burt.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, where did this come from? I thought Kurt was happy at Dalton."

"He misses his old friends and he went on about him being like his dead bird." Burt said.

"What about his safety? That bully?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I want Finn to keep an eye on him. Finn's come a long way after our wedding and I think he really loves Kurt. I don't think Finn would ever let anyone hurt him, but just to put my mind at ease, could you talk to him for me? I don't want Kurt to know about this. He'll feel embarrassed."

Carole nodded.

"I'm happy to help in whatever way I can. I hope that Kurt will be happy with the new change."

Kurt was incredibly excited. He couldn't wait to tell his friends from New Directions that he would be coming back! He didn't know who to tell first. He figured Mercedes should be the first to know, or- and then Kurt's heart started to break. How would Blaine react to this? They had only been dating for two weeks and their relationship got stronger and stronger by the day. Having Kurt back at McKinley meant that he wouldn't see Blaine nearly as much. For now, Kurt just decided on not telling him yet. He picked up his iPhone and looked up Mercedes's name so he could call her, however a text interrupted him.

**BLAINE: Can we go out tomorrow night? **

Kurt stared at his cell phone screen. Normally he would text Blaine back immediately but this was different. If he saw Blaine in person, he felt that his face would betray him and he would have to tell Blaine he was leaving Dalton. Kurt decided to lie.

**KURT: Sorry I can't. I have to be home for a family dinner. **

Kurt hated himself for saying that. While his family always had Friday night dinners, this one was cancelled because Burt and Carole were going out just the two of them. Finn invited Puck over and said that Kurt could chill with them if he wanted to. Kurt would normally rather be with Blaine but he just couldn't see him right now. At school was different, he could just tune out while Blaine sings yet another solo. Kurt's phone buzzed.

**BLAINE: Okay, well we still need to go out soon. **

** KURT: Kay**

Kurt usually never said "Kay" in his texts but he was distracted. He then decided to not call Mercedes just yet. Besides, maybe a dramatic return would be a better option.

"Kurt, it's time for dinner." Burt's voice roared.

"Be right up Dad." Kurt said.


	2. The Hudson's

Finn was having a dilemma, he learned that word from Kurt the other day, he was kinda with Quinn but he still was thinking about Rachel. When she song her song, it just made him feel so loved. He was so confused in his head, more so than ever before. Life was pretty good, though. New Directions won at Regionals, it was getting closer to the summer, and of course Nationals was coming up. Finn was totally stoked. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Finn said.

Carole walked in her son's room and then let it shut behind her.

"Hi, Finn." She said.

"Hey, mom. What's going on?" Finn asked.

"Finn, Kurt has made a really big decision and I need you to support him."

"I already know he's gay, Mom. I'm totally cool with it." Finn said with a satisfied smirk. He was really happy to fully support Kurt.

"Not that, Finn." Carole said.

"Oh. Then what?" Finn asked.

Carole sat on Finn's bed and put a hand on his right knee.

"Finn, Kurt's coming back to McKinley."

The statement made Finn experience several emotions. He was really happy that Kurt would be back but he also didn't know how safe Kurt would be.

"Is he sure that's what he wants to do? He seemed really happy at Dalton hanging out with that guy, Blaine."

"Kurt has his own personal reasons for wanting to come back, if you're curious you can ask him. Finn, Burt asked me to talk to you, without Kurt knowing. That's why he called Kurt up early for dinner, so he wouldn't hear us."

"Why can't Kurt hear this?"

Carole took a deep breath.

"Finn, you know this more than I do, but when that awful bully was being so awful to Kurt, it hurt me and Burt so much. I could see the light in Kurt's eyes disappearing. He was losing weight and not in a good way. We were scared that Kurt could be –" Carole took a deep breath again trying to stay strong. "We were happy to give our honeymoon money to let Kurt transfer. I see the light in his eyes again and I've never seen him more happy. With Kurt back at McKinley, he could lose that happiness, Finn and he could go back to the way he felt before he transferred and I can't bare to see him like that again and neither can Burt. Finn, please look out for Kurt in any way you can, I know that you can't always be around him, but in the hallways or anywhere around school, just please keep him safe. It would mean the world to Burt and I."

Finn felt an immediate emotional connection to his Mom will she said all she had to say. He was scared for Kurt too but he had no idea what really was happening until it was too late, but now that he knew he would definitely keep Kurt safe from harm.

"I promise I will, Mom. I won't let anyone hurt him."

"I knew you'd help him. Thank you Finn."

Carole kissed him on the cheek. She then heard Burt's voice say it's time for dinner and she walked with Finn downstairs to the kitchen.


	3. Faberry

Rachel was sitting at the piano. She was trying to think of another original song to write and compose. She couldn't think of any ideas. She thought she had at one point come up with something great but Finn said a song called "My Gay Boyfriend" was offensive and that Blaine had never really been here boyfriend. Rachel was back to square one. She hit the piano keys in frustration.

"Already losing your motivation?"

Rachel snapped up. Quinn walked into the auditorium. Rachel didn't know whether to cry or get angry. Quinn was definitely one of the last people that she wanted to see right now.

"I don't want a repeat of our last conversation in here, Quinn." Rachel said.

"I don't either, Rachel." Quinn said.

Rachel was shocked.

"Okay, so what are you doing here then?" Rachel asked.

"I want to sing with you." Quinn said.

Rachel shot Quinn a curious look.

"Why would you want to sing with me? Is Finn not available today?" Rachel asked angrily.

"No, this isn't about Finn. Rachel, I really want us to try to get along. I mean you're annoying as hell, you have awful fashion sense, and you just in general have an awful personality, but we've had our moments and you were there for me with the baby and everything. I didn't forget that."

Rachel half-smiled at Quinn's comments. She thought there were some compliments in there.

"Thanks, Quinn. But I've decided to move on and focus on my music career. I've had some trouble getting over him but I realize that this has just given me some time to focus on my career and be a star." Rachel said.

"Sounds great, Rachel. Nothing wrong with being single for a while or forever even."

Rachel frowned but then shrug it off.

"So what song do you want to sing?" Rachel asked.

"I think it's something that you'll love." Quinn said.

Rachel studied her but her face gave no clue as to what the song would be. She jumped when she saw that Brad was right behind Quinn. She got up as he sat down behind the piano.

"He's just always there." Rachel said with a smile.

Brad played the piano and Quinn stepped forward.

**QUINN**

** WE TRAVEL SINGLE O**

** MAYBE WE'RE LUCKY**

** BUT I DON'T KNOW**

** WITH THEM JUST LET ONE KID FALL DOWN**

** AND SEVEN MOTHERS FAINT**

** I GUESS WE'RE BOTH HAPPY**

** BUT MAYBE WE AIN'T **

** RACHEL**

** PEOPLE, PEOPLE WHO NEED PEOPLE**

** ARE THE LUCKIEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD**

** WHERE CHILDREN NEEDING OTHER CHILDREN**

** YET LETTING OUR GROWN UP PRIDE**

** HIDE ALL OUR NEED INSIDE**

** ACTING MORE LIKE CHILDREN THAN CHILDREN**

** RACHEL, QUINN**

** LOVERS ARE VERY SPECIAL PEOPLE**

** THEY'RE THE LUCKIEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD**

** WHEN ONE PERSON, ONE VERY SPECIAL PERSON**

** A FEELING DEEP IN YOUR SOUL **

** QUINN**

** SAYS YOU WERE HALF**

** RACHEL**

** NOW YOU'RE WHOLE**

** RACHEL, QUINN**

** NO MORE HUNGER AND THIRST**

** BUT FIRST BE A PERSON**

** WHO NEEDS PEOPLE**

** PEOPLE WHO NEED PEOPLE**

** ARE THE LUCKIEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD **

"You were right. You do know my taste." Rachel said.

"Think of it as a friendship offering." Quinn said.

"Friendship?" Rachel replied.

"When I win prom queen, I want to have some girlfriends to celebrate with."

"That sounds good." Rachel said.

"I'll see you Rachel."


	4. Last Day at Dalton Academy

Kurt couldn't resist the way Blaine was looking at him right now. He was smiling at him which made him melt. Other than his family, no one else knew that he was transferring back to McKinley. Today would be his last day at Dalton and he couldn't find the strength to tell Blaine. Kurt knew he had to tell him but he just couldn't get himself to. Kurt then made his way to the Warbler's room for what would be his last time. It was incredibly emotional for him and he started to tear up. Blaine, who was right behind Kurt noticed this and pulled him aside.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

Love and concern filled Blaine's eyes which made Kurt hurt even more. He didn't mean to, but he cried some more.

"It's nothing." Kurt sobbed.

Kurt didn't think he would get so emotional, especially in front of plain view but he couldn't help it. He definitely was going to miss Dalton.

"That's not nothing," Blaine said causing Kurt to stir. "What's going on?"

Blaine was very concerned about Kurt. He hadn't talked to him much this week and he had said no to all of his ideas to take Kurt out on a date. It was really upsetting him.

"I'm going to make a speech at practice today." Kurt said.

"What kind of speech?" Blaine asked.

"You'll see." Kurt said.

And then for good measure, and because he knew this might be his last chance for a little while, he grabbed Blaine by his waist and kissed him fiercely and passionately, Blaine groaned in approval.

"Looks like you two lovebirds need a room." Wes said.

Kurt immediately released himself from Blaine, blushing. He didn't count on any of the Warblers seeing him.

"I was just going." Kurt said quickly.

Kurt dashed off to the commons. Wes looked at Blaine and then smiled.

"Blaine, you know I'm in full support of you and Kurt, but Dalton Academy has a rule on PDA, I know you and Kurt are new to the scene and you really enjoy each other's company. But rules are rules." Wes said.

Blaine just smiled in response.

Wes and Blaine walked in to the Warbler's commons last. Wes sat on his place at the council while Blaine sat, as usual, next to Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's hand and shot him a smile, which made Kurt's announcement all the more harder.

"First on our agenda is to figure out what song we will perform for the McKinley High School Junior Prom. They won regionals based on talent and hard work and we, Warblers will be respectful to them. Any song ideas?" Wes stated.

"Born This Way." Thad said.

"Nah, we'll save that for later." Wes said.

"If you don't know me by now." David said.

The Warblers vocalized their approval of David's classic choice.

"We shall explore that further. Now as promised, I give the floor to Mr. Hummel, who has told us that he has a special announcement to make." Wes said.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and stood up. He took a deep breath and then let his hands drop to his sides.

"As many of you know, I transferred to Dalton from my original high school. It wasn't something I planned on doing but I needed to do it in order to escape an awful bully. But times have changed, my friends are fully aware of my situation now and they understand my problem and I believe that things will definitely improve. When Pavarotti died, it really made me think about myself. And the more and more I thought about it, the more I realized that while I do like it here, this isn't my home. I was most known at my old school for my killer fashion sense but here I'm just wearing a uniform. At my old school, I was challenged to be stronger, and here I just feel like no one expects anything out of me. Pavarotti was in a cage and that's how I feel being a student here, if you keep me in the cage, I'll start to fade but if you set me free, I'll soar. Which is why I am transferring back to McKinley High. Today is my last day at Dalton."

The room was filled with gasps and shocked expressions. None of them had ever felt that Kurt would even consider transferring back after everything he had been through. Kurt was currently standing with Blaine behind him, and he didn't want to see Blaine's reaction. He knew he must be upset, especially after Kurt not telling him before everyone else. Wes told everyone to be silent.

"We support your choice, Kurt. It was an honor having you as a Warbler, we hope you will be happy at McKinley." Wes said.

Kurt then sat down. As soon as Kurt sat down, Blaine rose up.

"May Kurt and I be excused?" He asked.

Wes gave him his approval. Blaine got up and Kurt followed. Hear it comes. Blaine was gonna cry on him or maybe get angry.

"I am so proud of you."

Kurt's jaw dropped. That was not the reaction he thought he would get.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, you are so strong and brave. For you to go back to McKinley and face all those bullies, it's so brave of you."

"I thought you'd be upset." Kurt said.

"I am, Kurt. I'm gonna miss you so much but I think I knew all along you weren't too happy here and all I want is for you to be happy." Blaine said.

"You make me happy, Blaine. I just I don't want to be here, not anymore. I took my time to recover but I'm ready to go back. I don't want to have any regrets." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at him which again made Kurt feel weak at the knees. What was it about Blaine that just drove him insane?

"I want to wish you the best of luck and if you ever need someone to talk to , I'm here."

Kurt was tired of resisting his feelings. He grabbed Blaine by the hand and lead him into an abandoned hallway. He then kissed Blaine ferociously on the lips and then explored his mouth with his tongue. Blaine groaned and embraced Kurt's body as close to him as he could. Eventually, Kurt stopped the kiss.

"If any other guy tries to pick you up, just remember that kiss," Kurt said playfully in Blaine's ear and then he added with a soft whisper: "And there's plenty more where that came from."

Blaine was practically eye-humping Kurt and Kurt just nodded his head.

"Kurt, there's never gonna be any other guy but you." Blaine said.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, right?" Kurt said.

"Totally."

"We should probably go back in now."

Kurt and Blaine returned to the Warblers room where all of the Warblers smiled at the two boys. Wes stared right at Blaine and winked at him suggestively and Blaine blushed.

"I know that there's one final thing that I'd like to see before Kurt leaves." Wes said.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"I want a duet between the hottest couple at Dalton."

The Warblers all cheered and wolf-whistled at Blaine and Kurt, who stood up.

"As a matter of fact, I have a song prepared for this very occasion." Kurt said.

Blaine looked at him and watched his boyfriend put a tape in Dalton's old tape player. Blaine couldn't help taking his boyfriend's physical appearance in. He would miss how adorable he was. The music starting playing and Blaine recognized the song immediately.

**2. Candle in the Water**

** KURT**

** I'LL BE YOUR CANDLE ON THE WATER**

** MY LOVE FOR YOU WILL ALWAYS BURN**

** I KNOW YOU'RE LOST AND DRIFTING**

** BUT THE CLOUDS ARE LIFTING**

** DON'T GIVE UP**

** YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE TO TURN **

** BLAINE**

** A COLD AND FRIENDLESS TIDE HAS FOUND YOU**

** DON'T LET THE STORMY DARKNESS PULL YOU DOWN**

** I'LL PAINT A RAY OF HOPE AROUND YOU**

** CIRCLING IN THE AIR**

** LIGHTED BY A PRAYER**

** BLAINE, KURT**

** I'LL BE YOUR CANDLE ON THE WATER**

** THIS FLAME INSIDE OF ME WILL GROW**

** KEEP HOLDING ON YOU'LL MAKE IT**

** HERE'S MY HAND, SO TAKE IT**

** LOOK FOR ME, REACHING OUT TO SHOW**

** AS SURE AS RIVERS FLOW**

** BLAINE**

** I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO**

**KURT**

** I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO**

** BLAINE, KURT**

** I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO **

The Warblers cheered as Blaine and Kurt kissed yet again. Wes didn't have the heart to tell them about PDA, after all this would be Blaine and Kurt's last kiss as two Dalton Academy students.


	5. Guy's Night

Finn had decided to invite Puck over to his house tonight. With his thoughts racing over Rachel and Quinn, he decided to just put girls on the side and just have some guy time. Ever since their football win, Finn had grown closer to Puck. They seemed to be buds again, even after the whole cheating on both of his girlfriends thing. Finn figured he'd have the house to himself, as his parents were out, and Kurt was probably gonna hang out with his friend, Blaine again. So he was shocked when he saw Kurt come home. Finn had wanted to get a chance to talk to Kurt alone when his mom told him that Kurt was gonna transfer back. He was happy that Kurt would be back but he wanted to make sure that Kurt knew that nothing really had changed at McKinley in respect to bullies, but that his friends would always be there to support him. Kurt sat on the sofa and was texting on his phone, he jumped when Finn plopped right next to him.

"Hey, bro." Finn said.

"Oh, hi Finn, you scared me." Kurt said.

"So I just wanted to talk to you about some things." Finn said.

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"Mom told me about you coming back to McKinley." Finn said.

Kurt looked at him for a second and then looked away.

"Yeah, I'm going back starting Monday." Kurt said.

"I just want you to know that I meant what I said at the wedding, I never really got a chance to show you since you transferred and all, but now that you're back, I just want you to know that I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?"

Finn put a hand on Kurt's knee and smiled his classic goofy smile.

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt said.

"So are you gonna go out with Blaine tonight?" Finn asked.

That made Kurt realize that he had cancelled on Blaine for no reason now, after all Blaine knew he was leaving. Kurt was pretty tired and he knew he'd have to save his energy for school, so he thought maybe he could have Blaine over instead. Kurt whipped out his phone and texted Blaine.

**KURT: Hey Blaine. I only cancelled our date tonight because I was scared about telling you I was leaving, but now that you know, would you want to come over to my house. My parents aren't around, so you know we could, well leave nothing to the imagination….**

"Kurt? Who are you texting?" Finn asked.

"Just Blaine. I invited him over here instead of going out, I don't really feel like going anywhere." Kurt replied.

"Okay, cool. We can have a guys night." Finn said.

"Yeah, just no belching and don't stain anything, and no gross things." Kurt said.

Finn laughed. He was used to Kurt being uptight about that kind of stuff.

"I promise I'll be good, Kurt but I can't promise anything for Puck."

"If you did, I'd be really surprised." Kurt said sarcastically.

Kurt's phone dinged and he looked down and then smiled.

**BLAINE: Yes, please. When do you want me over? **

Kurt had become very interested in his boyfriend. The kissing was really nice but something about the way Blaine presented himself, it just drove Kurt crazy. With his parents out of the house, and Finn and Puck probably downstairs playing video games, Kurt knew he could maybe try something a little extra.

"When is Puck coming over?" Kurt asked.

"Around six." Finn replied.

"Okay, I'll tell Blaine six-thirty, Puck will be late so they'll get here around the same time."

Kurt responded and told Blaine what time.

"So how did Blaine take the news? I mean, did you tell him?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded.

"He took it pretty well. I thought he'd be more upset that his boyfriend was transferring schools." Kurt said.

Kurt then gasped. He hadn't meant to let the b word slip.

"Boyfriend? Are you guys, you know like dating?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah right before regionals we started." Kurt said.

"Well this is great then. I'll get a chance to have a talk with this guy then. And he'll be sober this time." Finn said.

"No, please don't talk to him, Finn." Kurt said.

"The first boyfriend of my little brother? No way he's getting off easy." Finn said.

Kurt knew fighting with Finn about this was useless. Kurt liked the idea of Finn being protective of him, it just made him feel safe. He just hoped that Blaine could deal with Finn.

Finn and Kurt had spent hours talking about school drama, girls, boys, their parents, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, and even Holly Holiday. Kurt hadn't talked to Finn for this much time before but he really liked talking to his older brother, he thought they just clicked nicely. The doorbell rang and Finn sprang up to get it clumsily knocking over a table which Kurt picked up. Finn opened the door to see Blaine.

"Hello, Finn." Blaine said.

"Hi, Blaine. Just the guy I wanted to talk to." Finn said.

"You want to talk to me?" Blaine asked.

Blaine's thoughts were racing over what Finn could possibly want to talk with him about. When he got Kurt's text, Blaine got really excited. The idea that Kurt was looking for something more really excited him. Oh, god, he had to make sure he was in control. Did Finn know that he was thinking these thoughts? He was looking at him funny. He stopped and stared as he saw Kurt smiling a seductive smile at him.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said back.

"Thanks for coming, I knew I kinda changed plans at the last minute." Kurt said.

"No problem at all." Blaine said.

Finn looked out to see if Puck was coming. He was about thirty minutes late just as Kurt predicted. He didn't see Puck, but he knew his buddy would get there eventually. Besides, his focus was on Blaine.

"Blaine, may we talk in my room?" Finn asked.

"Sure." Blaine said.

Kurt stiffened up and followed but Finn shook his head at Kurt.

"Just the football lovers. And people that can tolerate stir-up pants."

Kurt angrily sat down. He would never be able to tolerate stir-up pants even for Blaine. Kurt heard the doorbell ring and he went to get it. Puck was there with his hands in his pants leaning against the wall.

"Yo, Hummel." He said.

"Good day, Puckerman." Kurt said coolly.

"Where's Finn at?" Puck asked.

"You mean where is Finn." Kurt corrected.

"You don't know either?" Puck asked.

"He's upstairs interrogating Blaine. He should be down soon."

Puck looked at him oddly. Why was Finn with that Gargler dude?

"Why is Finn with that Gargler dude?"

"Okay I'm gonna say this one more time: Warbler. And they're just talking."

"Alright, well tell him I'm here."

Puck threw his shoes off and jumped onto the couch and put his feet up. It took all of Kurt's restraint to not scold Puck on his manners.

"So what's up, Finn? We don't usually talk at all." Blaine said.

Finn didn't know how to bring it up so he just blurted it out.

"I know you're with Kurt." Finn blurted.

"Oh, so it's about that." Blaine blushed.

"Look, I don't really know you all that well but I know that Kurt is a lot happier now then he was before so that's good. I'm cool with you two together, that's good. But I'm his big brother and I have to protect him." Finn said.

Blaine looked into Finn's eyes, hoping to be as sincere as possible.

"I would never hurt Kurt. I care about him so much and all I want is for him to be happy." Blaine said.

Finn could tell this dude was sincere and he seemed nice enough.

"Okay, well if you do hurt him, I'm gonna come after you, just so you know." Finn said awkwardly.

"You don't have anything to worry about." Blaine said.

Finn smiled and then took Blaine downstairs.

"Hey Finn." Puck said.

"Hey." Finn replied.

He sat down next to Puck and the two began talking. Kurt walked over to Blaine and whispered in his ear.

"Meet me in my room in five minutes." Kurt said.

Blaine practically melted at the sound of Kurt's seductive voice. He ducked out of the room when he knew Finn and Puck wasn't looking. He walked into Kurt's bedroom and saw Kurt on the bed.

"Come here." Kurt said.

Blaine practically ran towards him and tackled him. He was kissing Kurt hungrily, Kurt was so good at that. Kurt then pulled away and looked at Blaine.

"I want you to get on top of me." Kurt said.

Blaine was incredibly turned on. How far was this gonna go? Blaine then grinded on Kurt and Kurt grinded back and Blaine was getting really excited. Kurt pulled his lips off of Blaine again and then whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna touch you." Kurt said.

Blaine was confused. He and Kurt were already touching and then he groaned and realized that Kurt was touching-uh god, he thought Kurt had no experience in this, but he was good.

"Do you like that?" Kurt whispered seductively.

"Oh, Yes. Please more." Blaine whimpered.

Kurt continued to touch him, pulling harder.

"Dude."

"Yeah?"

"I've just killed you seven times in a row, I know you suck at Halo but I didn't think you sucked this badly."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about things."

"Why do you always think? Forget about chicks right now, just play the game. It's bro night." Puck said.

"It's not about girls." Finn said.

"You're still my bro even if you're into other bros." Puck said.

"No, not that! I'm thinking about what Kurt and Blaine are doing upstairs." Finn said.

"They're probably just talking, they're buds." Puck said.

"No, they're dating." Finn said.

"Oh, well in that case, Kurt's probably getting it on." Puck said.

"What? How?"

"I don't know what two dudes do together, read a pamphlet."

"You don't think they're like-you know having sex?"

"No, Kurt's not into that. You of all people should know that, Finn. Guy's a prude. I showed him guy on guy porn one time to let him know what he can beat to, and he screamed in my face."

"Ah, well that answers that then." Finn said.

"OH, KURT!" Blaine yelled from upstairs.

"SHHH!" Kurt responded from upstairs.

"And that also answers that then." Puck said with a chuckle.

"Did they just- you know?"

"Nah, Kurt probably gave him a hand job based on how much that dude screamed. He would have screamed harder if they had sex." Puck said.

"Oh." Finn said.

"Come on dude, let's finish the game. I'm about to kick your ass." Puck said.

After Puck won the game, Kurt and Blaine returned downstairs to snickers from Puck and Finn. Kurt didn't have a hair out of place but Blaine was a little messy and he was grinning form ear to ear.

"Did you guys have fun?" Puck asked.

Blaine blushed immediately and Kurt chucked a pillow at him.

"Shut it, Puckerman!" Kurt yelled.

The rest of the night consisted of Puck joking with Kurt about his sexual conflict with Blaine. Blaine eventually felt more comfortable with the joking. Kurt tried to apologize for him but Blaine said there was no need. Kurt was so cute when he was angry. Eventually, Blaine left and kissed Kurt goodbye. Puck didn't feel like going home, so he felt like staying the night. Kurt had told Puck he was going back to McKinley on Monday and Puck was happy to hear that. Kurt had asked Finn and Puck to not tell anyone as he wanted it to be a surprise, they promised they wouldn't. When Kurt went upstairs, Finn turned to Puck.

"When Kurt said he was coming back, I promised my mom I'd keep him safe." Finn said.

"You want me to help?" Puck asked.

Finn nodded.

"I can't be everywhere at once but having back-up would certainly cover for that." Finn said.

"Yeah, I'll make sure Karofsky stays away from him. That dude is seriously pissing me off if he so much as looks at Kurt, he'll be spitting out teeth."

"Thanks, man."

"Yup, although there's one guy I can't save him from."

"Who?"

"Blaine, he can't keep his hands off."

Finn laughed and smacked his head with a pillow.


	6. Return to McKinley

Rachel was determined to make sure that two things would happen: First, the glee club would stop slacking off and start preparing a set list for Nationals, and Second, she would make sure that **she **would get the lead solo. They won Regionals because she was the lead singer and she was the MVP, right? Last time she checked that was most valuable player which obviously meant she would get the solo. Rachel was currently at her locker putting some books into it. Rachel was headed towards the auditorium again to try to take another stab at another amazing original song. She was snapped out of her thoughts of writing a song about her sweaters when Mercedes walked up to her.

"Hey, Rachel." Mercedes said.

"Hi, Mercedes." Rachel said back.

"So I was just wondering something."

"What's up?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could do a duet together. When we sung Take Me or Leave Me, everyone was on board for that and I realized that our voices do sound really good together. So what do you say?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel smiled and then put a hand on Mercedes' shoulder.

"I'm flattered that you want to sing with me and we can definitely do that, after Nationals, right now we have to focus on winning and another solo by me is our best bet at that." Rachel said.

Rachel continued walking down the hall. Mercedes followed her.

"You really think you're getting another solo? We trusted you with it at Regionals, which worked out great, but we're not doing the same thing for Nationals."

"Of course we are. I was the MVP."

"You're really starting to piss me off, Berry. I've tried to be nice but you know what? Now I'm done. I'm fighting you for a solo today in glee club."

With that, Mercedes turned her back and left Rachel alone. Rachel felt somewhat guilty and a little intimidated. Mercedes was good, there's no denying that. She'd have to practice really hard. She was snapped right out of her thoughts when she saw something she thought she'd never see.

"Kurt!" Rachel said.

Sure enough, Kurt was walking down the hallways with his incredibly unique fashion sense, with his shoulder bag draped across. When Kurt noticed Rachel, he smiled and walked over to her.

"Rachel! It's good to see you."

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I go to school here." Kurt replied.

"Wait, you're coming back?" Rachel asked again.

"Uh-huh." Kurt said.

"Damn, now I have the two best divas in glee club to fight against."

Kurt looked at her strangely.

"Okay, so I'm just gonna ignore what you just said and talk about how excited am I to be back!"

Kurt hugged Rachel and they both smiled.

"So you're coming back to Glee?"

"Yup. I can audition again if that's necessary, I've already prepared a Celine Dion number for the occasion."

"I think you'll be fine. It's so great to see you again."

Rachel saw Finn and Quinn walking down the hallway, hand in hand which made her feel hurt yet again. Everyone knew they were in an item again. Rachel simply brushed off her pain, her career was more important than Finn. But she really did miss Finn though.

"I've gotta get to class. I'll see you later." Kurt said.

The rest of Kurt's day went by pretty uneventfully. No one had bullied him, slushied him, or shoved him. And no sign of Karofsky, could this be any more perfect? He had seen Artie and Tina, who were happy to see him back, Brittany and Santana were happy to see him even though Brittany thought she had traveled back in time. He had met Lauren for the first time, and thought she was nice. He hadn't seen Mike or Sam, but he figured he'd see them in Glee. He was most looking forward to seeing Mercedes. He went to lunch and saw Mercedes putting on a large load of tater tots on her tray. She was headed to sit down with Rachel and Artie, when she sat down, Kurt tip toed over and poked her on the shoulder.

"Who is touching me?" Mercedes said.

She turned around and saw Kurt, who was smiling at her.

"I'm back." Kurt said.

Mercedes beamed and gave Kurt a huge hug.

"You're back now? I can't believe it. Are you sure? I mean, you're staying for good?"

"Yes to everything you just said."

"Come sit."

Kurt sat down with Mercedes, Rachel and Artie, and the four of them talked and laughed until lunch was over. The rest of his day went by pretty well. Soon, it was time for Glee practice. Kurt was nervous to be back but was happy to be back in the familiar choir room. When Mr. Schue saw him, he beamed and then ran over to give Kurt a hug.

"Kurt, after practice I'd like to talk to you, okay?"

Kurt nodded. He was afraid that Mr. Schuester might just want to tell him that he can't be in Glee until next year, as he wasn't around for Sectionals or Regionals. He put that in the back of his mind and focused on his first practice.

"Okay, guys. I know we are all excited about Nationals and about having Kurt back with us, but we do need to get to work on the week's assignment."

Rachel rose her hand.

"As you can see, Kurt, nothing here really has changed." Santana said.

Some of the glee kids laughed.

"Mr. Schue: I suggest that we prepare our Nationals set list now. I also suggest the club come up with a list of solos they would like for me to perform." Rachel said.

"Give it up, Rachel." Mercedes snapped.

Rachel sat down, embarrassed. Mr. Schue cleared his throat and started again.

"This week's assignment is about our hearts. I want each of you to find a song that expresses what your heart is feeling right now. It's been an emotional year for all of us. I want each of you to figure out where your hearts are."

"I thought it was in our bodies." Brittany said.

"So with that note, I'll end practice for today, see you all tomorrow."

The entire glee club left except for Kurt, who walked up to Mr. Schue.

"If this is about Nationals, I can explain-"

"It's not about nationals. That's not my concern. My concern is you. I am so glad that you're back, Kurt. We all agreed glee club wasn't the same without you. But frankly, Kurt I'm worried that you could go back to that scary place that you were at right before you left and I want to make you promise me that if anything goes wrong, you'll let me know immediately."

Kurt nodded.

"Okay, well with that note, I'll look forward to hearing you sing." Mr. Schue said.

He patted Kurt on the back and then left the room, living Kurt alone.


	7. Bartie & Heartbreak

Hey Artie." Brittany said.

"Hey Brittany. How are you?" Artie asked.

"At first, I thought I went to heaven but then I realized that I was just looking up at the lights for three hours in a row."

Artie chuckled.

"I have an idea for our glee assignment."

"Is it a musical number by Ke$ha?"

"No. Ever since Tik Tok vomit, I've been completely against Ke$ha." Artie said.

"Right, right. So what song is it?"

"You put a move on my heart by Quincy Jones." Artie said.

"Did I do that?" Brittany asked.

"It's just the song, Brittany." Artie said.

"Oh. Okay." Brittany said.

Brittany leaned down and kissed Artie on the cheek before wheeling him off to their next class. Santana had watched Brittany kiss Artie and she felt the pain. It was so hard for her to see Brittany with someone else. She just had to stay tough and focus on Sam. Yeah, that would be it. She didn't love Brittany, she just thought she did.

"Okay, everyone here and ready to go?" Mr. Schue asked.

The gang nodded.

"Alright, who wants to start us off?" He asked.

Artie raised his hand.

"Artie." Mr. Schuester said.

Artie wheeled himself to the front of the room.

"For my assignment, I decided to sing the song You Put A Move on My Heart. It's dedicated for Brittany."

Brittany smiled and Santana pretended to gag.

**ARTIE**

** TIME AFTER TIME**

**WHEN I'M FEELING LOW**

**SOMETHING INSIDE OF ME**

**LETS ME KNOW IT'S ALRIGHT**

**LOVES ON MY SIDE**

**WHEN THE WORLD SEEMS A LONELY PLACE**

**I'VE GOT A DREAM THAT WON'T LEAVE A TRACE**

**OF THE BLUES**

**I JUST THINK OF YOU BABY I KNOW**

**I'VE GOT A REAL THING HERE BY MY SIDE**

**SOMEONE WHO NEEDS ME**

**HOLDING ME TIGHT**

**AND THESE SPECIAL FEELINGS WON'T EVER FADE**

**CAUSE I KNEW FROM THE START**

**YOU PUT A MOVE ON MY HEART**

**BABY CAN'T YOU SEE**

** WE WERE MEANT TO BE**

** HOLD ME, LOVE ME**

** YOU PUT A MOVE ON MY HEART**

** LOVE ME TIL THE END OF TIME**

** HOLD ME LOVE ME OH**

** YOU PUT A MOVE ON MY HEART **

Everyone clapped for Artie except for Santana, who sat with her arms folded over her chest. Brittany ran over and kissed him on the cheek. Mr. Schue smiled in appreciation.

"That was amazing, Artie. What a great song. Okay, who is next?" Mr. Schue asked.

Santana raised her hand.

"I'm ready."

"Let's hear your song."

Santana didn't want anyone to know how she felt except for Brittany, and even though Brittany wouldn't leave Artie for her, Santana couldn't deny that she loved Brittany and wanted to be with her. She wasn't interested in guys in that way anymore. She had had some affairs but she was bored, incredibly bored. She wanted to sing a song that she knew only Brittany would understand. It would be a way for her to work up her hurt.

"Okay, take it away, Santana." Mr. Schue said.

Santana stepped up in front of the club. She started to cry but she took a deep breath and began her song.

**SANTANA**

** NOTICE ME**

** TAKE MY HAND**

** WHY ARE WE STRANGERS WHEN**

** OUR LOVE IS STRONG**

** WHY CARRY ON WITHOUT ME**

** EVERYTIME I TRY TO FLY **

** I FALL WITHOUT MY WINGS**

** I FEEL SO SMALL**

** I GUESS I NEED YOU BABY**

** AND EVERYTIME I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS**

** I SEE YOUR FACE IT'S HAUNTING ME**

** I GUESS I NEED YOU BABY**

** I MAY HAVE MADE IT RAIN**

** PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

** MY WEAKNESS CAUSED YOU PAIN**

** AND THIS SONG'S MY SORRY **

** AT NIGHT I PRAY**

** THAT SOON YOUR FACE WILL FADE AWAY**

** EVERYTIME I TRY TO FLY I FALL **

** WITHOUT MY WINGS **

** I FEEL SO SMALL **

** I GUESS I NEED YOU BABY**

** AND EVERYTIME I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS**

** I SEE YOUR FACE**

** IT'S HAUNTING ME**

** I GUESS I NEED YOU BABY **

Santana finished her song and the entire glee club clapped for her. Santana then looked right into Brittany's eyes. She could see Brittany heard the message loud and clear. She looked upset and smiled a little at her. Santana wiped away a tear and then sat back down. Mr. Schue stood back up.

"Okay. I'm very impressed, Santana, that was great, it truly was. I think that's all for today, tomorrow we'll hear some more songs, great job everyone."

Kurt and Mercedes were walking back to their lockers to pack up.

"Didn't you just love Artie's song for Brittany? And Santana's was great too." Mercedes said.

"Yes, Tamia is classy and you know my love of Britney Spears." Kurt said.

"What the hell?"

The voice made Kurt jump. Karofsky walked down the hallway and looked at Kurt. He couldn't believe it. Kurt was back. Mercedes immediately stepped in front of Kurt.

"Don't you so much as lay a hand on him. You'll have the entire glee club to deal with, if you do." Mercedes said strongly.

Karofsky just snorted in response and walked away.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt simply nodded. He was glad that Mercedes was there, he didn't know what would have happened if she wasn't.

"Come on, time to go home." Mercedes said.


	8. Puck, Kurt and Karofsky

Karofsky was literally freaking out. How was Kurt back? I thought he was gone for good. He knew that Kurt probably told everyone that he kissed him. Damnit! He might as well just give it up and get ready to be expelled. NO! I'll just make his life a living hell just like I did before. His precious glee club can't always protect him in the halls. Then, there was the sight in front of him. Kurt was all alone, standing in front of his locker. Karofsky walked up to him and Kurt jumped.

"I just wanted to personally welcome you back to McKinley." Karofsky said.

He grabbed Kurt by his collar and threw him down to the ground. Kurt knew that he would get hurt badly just like he was used to being hurt.

"You can hurt me all you want but I'm happy here and you can't take that from me." Kurt said angrily.

"Oh, yeah. I'll see about that." Karofsky said.

He picked Kurt up by the throat and then glared into his eyes.

"Did you tell anyone what happened?"

"No, I didn't."

"Liar."

He let go of Kurt and he fell to the floor, coughing. Karofsky raised up his fist and Kurt prepared for the worst, but it never came. Puck had turned the corner as he saw Kurt lying on the ground and Karofsky about to hurt him, he ran over to Karofsky and slammed him into a locker. Puck stood in front of Kurt and glared at him.

"Don't even think about trying that same shit again, Karofsky." Puck said angrily.

"I'm not scared of you, Puckerman."

"You should be. Lay off Kurt or else."

"Or what? You're gay friends will molest me?"

Puck raced over to him and shook him violently.

"Or I'll beat your worthless ass."

Karofsky ran away after Puck let him go. Puck then turned to Kurt and helped him up.

"You okay?" Puck asked.

"I think so. Thanks for helping me." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I really don't think that you should be at your locker alone. I mean you know all of us have got your back but we can't constantly protect you."

"I want to live my own life and not be some defenseless baby that everyone has to protect."

Kurt turned to walk away from Puck but Puck followed him.

"Normally, I'd agree. But something's up with Karofsky, he never spends this much time bullying one specific person."

Kurt looked at Puck nervously.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Puck asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt replied.

"No way, dude. I'm not buying it. No way Karofsky would just randomly decided to start beating on you the second day you get back and not have a big reason for it."

"Okay, yes there is something but I can't tell you." Kurt said.

"Why not?" Puck asked.

"Because Karofsky threatened to kill me if I do."

Puck looked at him with concern.

"You can tell me and I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

"You promise?"

Puck nodded. Kurt then preceded to tell Puck the whole story of how it happened, from the shove into the lockers, the confrontation, the anger and then the kiss and Karofsky's denial of how it happened. Puck listened completely, never interrupted him once.

"That's the most screwed up shit I've ever heard. So Karofsky's beating on you cuz you're confident about being gay and he's not?"

"I think that's what it is." Kurt replied.

"And after all he did calling all of us gay when he's the real gay one. That's messed up, seriously." Puck said.

Kurt felt a lot better telling someone what happened. He had told Blaine about it, but as Blaine had only seen Karofsky once, he couldn't really help. Puck could help a lot better. Finn and Mercedes turned the corner in the hall where Puck and Kurt were.

"Hey guys." Finn said.

"Kurt, what happened?" Mercedes asked.

"Karofsky got me again." Kurt replied.

"That's it! This ends now." Finn said.

Finn stormed off, going in the direction that Karofsky had went in. Puck, Mercedes and Kurt ran after him. They didn't want Finn to make things worse.

"Dude, don't do it." Puck said.

"Finn, come on. Kurt's okay, that's what's most important." Mercedes said.

"I promised my mom I'd keep him safe and in his second day, Kurt was already put at risk, that's not happening again ever."

Finn went into the locker room, Puck followed him in but Mercedes stayed with Kurt. Finn found Karofsky at his locker, cleaning some things out of it to put in his own bag. Finn grabbed him and slammed him against the lockers on the other side of the wall, he than ran up and grabbed Karofsky by the collar.

"LEAVE KURT ALONE! NEVER HURT HIM AGAIN!" Finn shrieked at him.

"I don't care what you say." Karofsky said.

Finn grabbed him and threw him against the floor, and Karofsky and Finn started to fight. Puck raced in to help Finn and saved him from getting punched. Coach Beiste, who was in her office, and heard the fighting, ran out and broke it up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Coach but Kurt's back and Karofsky just beat him up again and I've had enough of him hurting Kurt. Kurt's my little brother and no one hurts him ever." Finn said.

Coach Beiste then nodded and looked at Karofsky.

"Give me your jersey, Dave. You're off the team." She said.

"WHAT?" Karofsky yelled.

"YOU HEARD ME, DAVE! YOU'RE OFF THE TEAM! WE NEVER BULLY ANYONE, ESPECIALLY A FAMILY MEMBER OF ONE OF OUR TEAM-MATES. GIVE ME THE JERSEY AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LOCKER ROOM. I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Karofsky did as he was told. He looked angrily at Finn before leaving. Coach Beiste looked at Finn sympathetically.

"Is Kurt okay?" She asked.

"He's okay, just some bruising. It could have gotten a lot worse if I hadn't seen it." Puck said.

"I'm sorry that we had a fight in here. I'm just tired of Karofsky hurting Kurt. It needs to end."

"I appreciate that. Now get home and get some rest, I expect to see both of you at practice tomorrow."


	9. The McKinley High Faculty

**_So I know this is a short chapter but it helps me set up the story more, this also marks the first appearance of Sue and Emma. Promise we'll see more of Sue throughout, not sure about Emma though. Anyway, feedback or comments would be great. Thanks. _**

Will was sitting by himself in the faculty lounge when he saw Emma walk over to him.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey Emma. How is Carl?" Will asked.

Emma brushed her hair out of her face and took out her lunch from her bag, making sure none of her food touched the table.

"He's alright, fine. How is Holly?" Emma asked back.

"She's doing very good, thanks." Will said.

Coach Beiste walked in and sat next to Will.

"Hey Will, Hey Emma."

"Hey Shannon." Will and Emma said together.

"Will, I want to let you know about something that happened a few days ago."

"What happened?"

"Karofsky hurt Kurt again," Will tensed up. "Finn and Puck fought Karofsky and Finn told me what happened and I kicked Karofsky off the football team. I don't know how he's gonna react but I am definitely worried about Kurt's safety, even more than usual." She said.

"Who is Karofsky?" Emma asked.

"Dave Karofsky, he, well he was on the football team, big guy, he's been really picking on Kurt badly. At first, it was just standard but he's gotten much worse lately."

"Did something happen?" Emma asked.

"The bullying just got worse, I guess."

Emma shook her head.

"Bullies don't bully just for the sake of bullying. They need some kind of reason. If this David is after Kurt in such a horrible way, something emotionally scarring must have happened to Dave and he's blaming Kurt for it, whatever it may be." Emma said.

"That's deep coming from a woman who just scrubbed a grape for the past five minutes." Coach Beiste blurted out.

Emma blushed.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. Karofsky is definitely singling out Kurt. I wonder why."

"Why don't you ask Kurt about it?" Emma suggested.

"Kurt is a very private person. He wouldn't tell me about how bad the bullying was and he still won't. But I'll definitely give it a shot." Will said.

Sue entered the lounge with a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked angrily at the three adults.

"Hey Sin Against Nature, Orangatan, and Spongehair Square Chin, How are you all doing?" She asked.

"We're in the middle of a conversation, Sue." Emma said.

"Oh, what's that? Is it about how all of you are failures and desperately want to live my life?" Sue asked.

"Sue, this is serious. We're talking about Kurt." Will said.

"Porcelain? What about him?" Sue asked.

"He's getting bullied hard against Karofsky." Shannon said.

"Porcelain's back here?"

"You really didn't know?" Will asked.

"I don't really care about anyone but myself." Sue said.

"Figures." Emma replied.

"Well, while you three talk about how empty and pathetic all of your lives are, I'm gonna do some dirty work."

With that, Sue left the room, she returned quickly to dirty up Emma's food, which made her squeal in response, and then left for good.

"What do you think she's planning?" Coach Beiste asked.

"Who knows?" Will replied.

**_I know! Tune in for more chapters to find out. Comments, pretty please?_**


	10. Don't Look Down

**_I realize this is really long but it's the title-chapter. I think there's gonna be two chapters left after this one. Comments would be nice. _**

Mercedes saw Kurt and walked over to him. She knew when Kurt was upset, and he was incredibly upset right now.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Kurt said.

He was just crying, Mercedes could tell. They were standing right outside the glee room, glee practice was coming up shortly.

"Kurt, please let me in. I'm your best friend, I can't help you feel better if I don't know what's bothering you."

"It's just- I mean, the bullying just really gets to me still. I mean, I don't feel as bad now but I just still feel so small and insignificant. Maybe I shouldn't have came back." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I know it's hard but don't look down. You're such a great person and you're surrounded by people that love and care about you. Did you know that Finn and Puck got Karofsky kicked off the football team? They both have your back, and same goes for the entire glee club, especially me, and don't forget about Blaine."

"I never see Blaine anymore. We hardly talk. We might as well not be dating." Kurt said.

"It's tough at first, but it makes you appreciate your time with Blaine even more." Mercedes said.

"I guess, I'm sorry Mercedes, I'm just gonna go to glee now."

Kurt walked in, leaving Mercedes alone. She picked out her cell phone and dialed Blaine's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Mercedes, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Can you talk? It's an emergency." Mercedes said.

"I just finished my last class, I have about fifteen minutes before Warblers practice." Blaine said.

"That's enough time. Listen, Blaine, Kurt feels really bad right now, I just talked to him and the bullying is just getting him down, I told him about all his friends and you, but he just really misses you."

"I miss him too. I've been so busy, I keep forgetting to text Kurt."

"I have an idea."

"Shoot."

"I'm gonna ask everyone in Glee to come to Breadsticks tomorrow night. Could you possibly ask the Warblers to sing at Breadsticks and serenade Kurt, the way you did with that other guy."

"I'll see what I can do. If all else fails, I'll go over to breadsticks and sing to Kurt myself, I can't bare to hear that he's upset."

"Thanks, Blaine. Text me when you find out, okay?"

"Will do, Mercedes. Thanks for the update."

"Anytime."

Mercedes then walked into glee and saw Kurt sitting by himself in isolation. It was then that Mercedes knew what song she would sing for her assignment. Jennifer Hudson was one of her favorite singers and her new album just dropped. Her absolute favorite song on it was Don't Look Down and that's exactly what she wanted to tell Kurt. The rest of the club filed in as well as Will. Mercedes walked up to him.

"Mr. Schue: Couple of things. First, I'm ready to sing my song today, and Second, I need to talk to the entire glee club about something except for Kurt, is there a way that you could get him away from the room for a little while?"

"Yeah, sure. What's going on?"

"I doubt Kurt told you this, but the bullying isn't stopping and he still feels awful. I want to get Blaine to sing to him at Breadsticks and have all of us here to support him. Kurt and Blaine are dating, but Kurt hasn't told anyone other than me, Puck and Finn. He figured he wouldn't say anything because Blaine isn't here. I want him to know that we support him for his relationship and just in general."

Mr. Schue smiled at her.

"I think that's a great idea, Mercedes. I'll take care of it." He said.

Mercedes sat back down next to Quinn and Tina.

"Okay, Mercedes would like to sing us for today. What song are you singing?"

"It's called Don't Look Down, and I dedicate this song to Kurt. Don't let any of those awful people make you feel like you're not good enough, Kurt, because you definitely are."

Kurt smiled at the compliment, and Finn walked and sat next to him and squeezed his hand in support.

**MERCEDES**

** IT BREAKS MY HEART UP EVERY TIME**

** THAT I THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU TELL ME THAT NIGHT**

** NO WHERE TO RUN**

** NO WHERE TO HIDE**

** NO WAY I CAN'T ESCAPE WHAT'S IN MY MIND**

** OH, THAT'S THE WAY LOVE GOES**

**GLEE CLUB**

** OH IT TAKES YOU UP, IT TAKES YOU DOWN**

** GOT YOU GOING ON THE GROUND**

** MERCEDES**

** OH, THAT'S THE WAY OUR LOVE GOES**

** GLEE CLUB**

** OPEN UP YOUR MIND NOW DON'T BE BLIND**

** I KNOW BABY THAT YOU WILL BE FINE**

** MERCEDES**

** THERE IS NO LIMIT TO HOW HIGH WE CAN GO**

** IF WE DON'T LOOK DOWN**

** DON'T EVEN THE LIMITS**

** LET'S GO HIGHER AND HIGHER**

** DON'T LOOK DOWN **

The Glee Club got up out of their seats and danced along to Mercedes's song. Finn grabbed Kurt by his hand and got him dancing. Eventually, Kurt got into it.

**MERCEDES**

** OH SEE WE CANNOT LET GO**

** AND THERE'S NO LOOKING DOWN**

** WHEN YOU WALK ON THE TIGHT GROUND**

** GOTTA KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE HIGH STRINGS OF LOVE**

** YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY**

** DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT A THING**

** JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ABOVE**

** 1-2-3 SING! **

** ALL **

** THERE IS NO LIMIT TO HOW HIGH WE CAN GO **

** IF WE DON'T LOOK DOWN**

** DON'T EVEN THE LIMITS LET'S GO **

** HIGHER AND HIGHER**

** DON'T LOOK DOWN**

** MERCEDES**

** DON'T LOOK DOWN, DON'T LOOK DOWN BABY**

** ALL **

** THERE IS NO LIMIT TO HOW HIGH WE CAN GO**

** IF WE DON'T LOOK DOWN**

** DON'T EVEN THE LIMITS LET'S GO**

** HIGHER AND HIGHER**

** DON'T LOOK DOWN **

Kurt smiled at Mercedes and hugged her tightly.

"I'm truly speechless, Mercedes. That was truly incredible, excellently done. Now I need to talk to Kurt for a moment and then I'll be right back to hear our next performer."

"You need to talk to me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, come with me, Kurt." Will replied.

Kurt looked at Mercedes who just shrugged. He walked out of the room with Will. Mercedes jumped up in front of the room and closed the door.

"Okay, guys. So I got Kurt out of here because I want to talk to you guys about something." Mercedes said.

"What about something?" Brittany replied.

"Can we all hang at Breadsticks Friday Night? Kurt's still really sad and I want us to do something to make him feel at home again. I talked to Blaine and he's gonna come sing for Kurt and maybe the Warblers might come too. Kurt and Blaine are dating, so it'll really make Kurt feel good." Mercedes said.

The entire club expressed their happiness for Kurt admits laughter and noise. When it died down, Finn spoke up.

"I'll go." Finn said.

"Sounds like fun." Tina said.

"How can we do all of this without Kurt knowing? Won't he get suspicious seeing all of us leave to Breadsticks?" Quinn asked.

"I'll have you guys go up first and I'll bring him. I'll tell him I'm taking him shopping or something."

"You'll certainly get him excited by saying that." Puck said.

"Okay, so meet at Breadsticks at six. I'll have Kurt over by seven." Mercedes said.

"What about Blaine? He can't just randomly burst out in song at Breadsticks, I've tried." Rachel said.

"I'll make a reservation for a party space. We can do whatever we want there, as long as we don't get drunk and/or naked." Mercedes said.

"If this Blaine dude sings for Kurt, I think Kurt will probably break that rule." Puck said.

Mercedes heard Mr. Schue and Kurt talk and she quickly walked back to her seat. The two gentlemen returned and Kurt looked confused.

Kurt sat down next to Finn.

"Okay, who's up next?" Mr. Schue asked.

Mercedes felt her phone vibrate and she checked her screen.

**Blaine: It took some convincing but the Warblers are in. What time do you want me there? **

** Mercedes: Get there at six. All of New Directions is gonna be there then too except me. I'm gonna take Kurt there at seven as a surprise, so don't tell him. **

** Blaine: Okay, I'll be there at six. I can't wait. **

** Mercedes: Thanks for being such a good boyfriend to him. It means a lot to me. **

** Blaine: Kurt deserves the best and that's what I'm going to give him. **

** Mercedes: You know it :) **


	11. The Legion of Doom

Sue knew what she had to do. DESTROY THE GLEE CLUB! They were the reason why she no longer had her cheerios. How could she do it though? Then the thought hit her: The Legion of Doom. She quickly called anyone who she thought would be interested. His stupid ex-wife, Terri, Dustin Goolsby, the oddly attractive Vocal Adrenaline coach and that freak show closet case Sandy Ryerson. They all said they would come so Sue sat on her desk and chewed on an apple while Terri, Dustin and Sandy came in.

"Welcome Dustin, Ladies." Sue said boldly.

"I'm not a woman." Sandy said.

"Of course you aren't," Sue said mockingly. She then watched as the three grabbed seats for themselves. "So I'll cut to the chase, glee club must be destroyed. I called all of you here for a special reason."

"Way ahead of you, Sue. I have already begun preparations for my new musical to perform. It involves a King and his many boy servants dressed only in a-"

"Shut up you fat, ugly pedophile." Sue snapped.

Sandy looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"As I was saying, I brought you all here because you all hate Will Schuester."

"I don't hate Will." Terri said.

"But you hate the glee club." Sue said.

"Well, yes, it was that stupid glee club that ruined my marriage!" Terri shouted, getting out of her chair.

"Sit back down, you nut!" Sue shouted.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit wound up." Terri said.

She sat back down, also looking embarrassed.

"As you were saying, my leader." Dustin said.

"That's what I like to hear! Now, here's the plan. Sandy, I want you to petition to be co-captain of the glee club. You'll then cause riffs in the club. Will won't be able to deal with your vermin personality. Hysterical Pregbitch, I want you to break up Will and Holly Holiday. With a broken heart, Will won't be able to lead the New Directions."

"And what do you want me to do?" Dustin asked.

"You have the most important job of all. Petition to become principal of McKinley High. Use your power and influence to cut glee's budget to Nationals. With all three of you working together on this, there's no way that glee club will even get a chance to show at Nationals."

"Holly Holiday? You mean that creature who stole my Will." Terri said.

"Yeah, I don't really care. Okay, meeting adjourned. Meet every Thursday night at midnight to discuss our progress. Now get the hell out of my sight." Sue said.

Terri and Sandy left. Dustin, however lingered.

"I'm so glad that you're helping out Vocal Adrenaline, Sue."

"I don't care about those bulimic performers, I just want Will Schuester to lose." Sue said.

"You know what I really want?"

"I don't care what you want. "

"I want you."

"What?"

"Come to dinner with me Sue."

"Are you suggesting a date?"

"I'm suggesting a little fun."

"Your proposal sickens me."

"So you'll be there?"

"10 PM at Breadsticks, I'm not paying more than half price on their vomit-inducing appetizers."

"I'll look forward to it, Sue."

"I'll hate every second of it."


	12. Breadsticks Finale

"Finn, where are you going?" Kurt asked.

Kurt had absolutely no plans tonight and he wished that he did. He had texted Blaine but he said he was busy. All of his other friends were busy too, and Mercedes hadn't texted back. He was hoping he could at least hang out with Finn, but he was upset when Finn was going out the door.

"I have plans tonight." Finn replied.

"Can you take me with you?" Kurt asked.

"No, sorry. I can't." Finn said.

Finn couldn't help but smile when he saw Kurt look upset, that wouldn't last for long.

"Ugh, fine. Leave me alone to be miserable, go have fun with your life." Kurt said sharply.

"Okay, thanks. Bye, Kurt." Finn said.

With that, Finn closed the door. Kurt pouted and sat down on the sofa. For the next thirty minutes, Kurt turned on the television, incredibly bored out of his mind. When his phone buzzed, Kurt practically dove for it.

**Mercedes: Hey Kurt. You want to go shopping tonight? **

**Kurt: Yes, please. Finally you got back to me! Ugh I'm so bored. **

**Mercedes: Yeah, sorry about that. My phone wasn't with me. So I'll come by your house at like 6:45?**

**Kurt: Sounds perfect! **

Kurt quickly threw on a nice outfit. He brushed his hair and checked himself in the mirror. Blaine was so lucky to have me, he thought to himself. He heard a knock on the door and opened it. Mercedes stood there, dressed very nicely.

"Hey, Kurt. You look great? Ready to go shopping?"

"Yes, anything to get me out of my house."

Kurt walked out with Mercedes to her car. Kurt put on the radio to hear Lady GaGa's smash hit single.

"Oh yeah, six weeks at number one baby!" Kurt said.

"I really hope we sing that song someday. I love it." Mercedes replied.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Karofsky sung it?"

"Why would he sing it?"

Kurt then snapped into reality.

"No reason, just so that he could embrace who he is."

"Right cuz he's gay." Mercedes said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, Puck told me what happened."

"Damn that Neanderthal, I told him that in confidence."

"Kurt, why didn't you say that was what was going on? Didn't you trust us?"

"Yeah, I did. I just, I mean he threatened to kill me if I said anything."

"He wouldn't have been able to lay a hand on you, not with me around."

Kurt laughed.

"I love you."

"I know."

Mercedes and Kurt laughed together. Kurt looked out the window and suddenly noticed that they weren't on any highways.

"Mercedes, this isn't the way to the mall."

"It's a shortcut."

"I know shortcuts to every single mall in Lima, Ohio and this is not one of them."

"Just calm down, Kurt."

"What are we doing at Breadsticks?"

"I thought we'd have dinner before we went to the mall."

"Oh, alright then."

Kurt and Mercedes got out of the car. Mercedes started giggling and Kurt looked at her oddly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. Come on. Let's go in."

Kurt opened the door with Mercedes behind him.

"SURPRISE!" The entire glee club shouted.

Kurt jumped in shock. The entire glee club were standing up, looking in his direction.

"What? What's going on here? What?" Kurt said shocked.

"Mercedes decided to throw you a little welcome home party." Santana said.

"We thought we'd let you know how happy we are that you're back at school with us, even if it means less solos for me." Rachel said.

Quinn elbowed her.

"I don't know what to say, thank you so much." Kurt said with a tear in his eye.

They sat Kurt down in a booth next to Mercedes and across from Finn and Rachel.

"So you were coming here then, Finn?"

Finn nodded.

"Yup." He said with his classic goofy smile.

"You planned this whole thing for me, Mercedes?"

She nodded.

"When you left, a part of me was missing, and now that you're back, it's like I'm whole again."

Kurt hugged Mercedes and then smiled at her.

"It means so much to me." He said.

"We also have another surprise for you." Rachel said.

"Another party?" Kurt asked.

"I think you'll enjoy this more than a party." Finn said with a wink.

"I love parties. I don't know what could beat that."

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt turned around. He saw Blaine in his uniform. He winked at Kurt which made him blush. The Warblers formed behind him.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said.

"This song is for my cute boyfriend." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed again causing Finn, Rachel and Mercedes to giggle.

**BLAINE**

**I JUST WANT YOU CLOSE**

**WARBLERS (repeat in background)**

**DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM**

**BLAINE**

**WHERE YOU CAN STAY FOREVER**

**YOU CAN BE SURE**

**THAT IT WILL ONLY GET BETTER**

Kurt couldn't stop smiling as Blaine sang.

**YOU AND ME TOGETHER**

**THROUGH THE DAYS AND NIGHTS**

**I DON'T WORRY CUZ **

**EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT**

**PEOPLE KEEP TALKING**

**THEY CAN SAY WHAT THEY LIKE**

**BUT ALL I KNOW IS **

**EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT**

Finn pushed Kurt up next to Blaine and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

**AND NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE**

**CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I'M FEELING**

**NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE**

**CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU, YOU, YOU**

**CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FEEL**

**I KNOW SOME PEOPLE SEARCH THE WORLD**

**TO FIND SOMETHING LIKE WHAT WE HAVE**

**I KNOW PEOPLE WILL TRY, TRY TO DIVIDE**

**SOMETHING SO REAL**

**SO TILL THE END OF TIME, I'M TELLING YOU**

**THAT IN THE WORLD**

**NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE**

**CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I'M FEELING**

**NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE**

**CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU**

New Directions clapped for the Warblers performance. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said.

"I love you too." Kurt replied.

Blaine then kissed Kurt romantically and passionately. The Warblers and New Directions did some cat calls and clapped for the couple. Kurt held hands with Blaine for the rest of the night, never leaving him out of his sight. It had been the best night of his life. Now for the first time, Kurt truly felt like he was home.


	13. Final Closing

Sue was embarrassed, ridiculed, mocked and all out put to shame. Her Legion of Doom had quickly failed her. Will and Holly were still going strong, Terri hadn't been nearly close at all to breaking them up. Sandy Ryerson's request at the glee club was denied by Principal Figgins. And Dustin and Sue had a terrible first date, resulting in him no longer helping Sue. She no longer had her legion. She decided that her best bet would to be personally injure members of the glee club herself. But that would be impossible, with Will standing around. She sat at her desk and put her head down, this time she was defeated, but she would never stop trying to crush the glee club.

Kurt had been feeling super depressed before but now he was feeling amazing. Blaine had told him that he loved him and Kurt loved him back. Kurt was okay that Blaine wasn't with him at school. Mercedes had been right, when he got to spend time with Blaine it was even more incredible than before. He was completely focused in glee club, beating Rachel out for solos easily. He walked with a skip and a hop to glee rehearsal when his only remaining fear was brought back to the surface. Karofsky was in the hall, looking at him with anger in his eyes. Kurt quickly ran from him, trying to avoid him but Karofsky was too fast for him. He grabbed Kurt by his collar and turned him around.

"Leave me alone!" Kurt said.

"I just want to talk to you, Hummel." Karofsky said.

Kurt looked at him oddly. Karofsky released him and Kurt wanted to run but he was curious about what Karofsky wanted.

"What do you want?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry. I know that just saying that isn't enough but at least it's something. I don't know what came over me, I was just really pissed that you can be happy and proud of who you are while I'm ashamed. Last week, my church said that God hates all gays, I had to leave, I was so upset. I guess I just didn't like seeing you happy when I knew it was impossible for me."

Kurt wasn't about to forgive Karofsky but he did admit he felt a little sympathetic for the boy.

"I understand that it's hard but I know that you can be happy just like I am. Just find the right group of friends and maybe a nice fella."

Karofsky tensed up but then relaxed again.

"Thanks." He said.

Karofsky then left him alone. Kurt walked to glee club with a smile, knowing that he would no longer be afraid of being a student at McKinley High.


End file.
